La obra
by Phantomhive Ciel
Summary: Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto son amigos desde la infancia, ahora tendran que hacer una obra que descubrira muchos sentimientos SakuXSasu NaruXHina...pesimo summary soy nueva en esto Cap 3! por fin
1. los papeles

Una joven de ojos verdes dormía placidamente pues no había ruido en su casa, el motivo era que sus padres estaban de viaje de negocios y no tenía hermanos.

De repente el timbre de la puerta sonó despertando a la joven

-¿Quién es?-pregunto temerosa pues estaba sola

-Soy yo Sakura-se escucho una voz muy conocida para ella

-¿Sasuke¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mientras abría la puerta de su casa y veía a un chico con cabello y ojos negros.

-No solo el también estoy yo-dijo un rubio con ojos azules y al parecer muy hiperactivo

-Naruto¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo a esos 2 chicos los conocía desde jardín de niños, eran sus mejores amigos y nunca se habían separado por muy increíble que parezca. Aunque a través de los años las hormonas aumentaban y los celos se multiplicaban, ellos seguían siendo aquellos niños tiernos que alguna vez fueron

-Es sábado-dijo el con toda obviedad

-¿y?-dijo todavía medio dormida. la verdad era que en ese momento ella no estaba muy conciente de lo que hacía

-Estas todavía dormida-suspiró- Hoy es noche de películas-dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que despertara

-Es cierto, lo olvide-dijo reaccionando ya que para ellos era costumbre de que todos los sábados hacían algo juntos, como la famosa noche de películas

-y me dices distraído-dijo Naruto por lo cual Sakura se enojó y lo volteo a ver con cara de pocos amigos

-Cállate...-iba a empezar a pelear pero Sasuke los calmo como era costumbre

-Vamos a ver la película ¿si?-dijo pasando a la casa de su amiga

Y así entre risas, peleas, gritos, llanto y otras cosas los tres se la pasaron muy bien que el tiempo se paso demasiado rapido, ya era tarde por lo que los chicos tenían que irse a su casa respectivamente

-gracias por venir-dijo Sakura despidiéndose muy feliz por ver a sus amigos

-Nos vemos el próximo sábado en mi casa-dijo Naruto como siempre muy alegre-adiós-

-si-dijo todavía en la puerta junto a Sasuke

-cuídate-dijo Sasuke dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla como modo de despedida por lo que ella se sonrojo-si me necesitas llámame y estaré lo más pronto posible-dijo esto pues ambos eran vecinos

-Si-"por que me sonroje, de seguro todavía estoy dormida o esas palomitas me hicieron daño"penso la joven

Al otro Día

-Naruto se nos va a hacer tarde-grito Sakura que se encontraba fuera de la casa de Naruto que también se encontraba cerca de las de ellos

-Dobe-dijo Sasuke como todas las mañanas

-Ya voy además Kakashi siempre llega tarde de que se preocupan-dijo Naruto con toda la calma del mundo

-pues la verdad tiene razón-dijo Sakura dándole la razón pues ese profesor toda la vida llegaba tarde

-Ya vamonos-dijo Sasuke aunque no admitiría que Naruto tenía razón

Salón

-Sasuke-llego una rubia de ojos azules mientras se colgaba en la espalda a Sasuke como todas las mañanas pues Sasuke era el galán de la escuela, aunque nunca se separaba de sus amigos las chicas lo invitaban a salir pero el nunca aceptaba... por alguna razón no se sentía atraido por esas chicas

-Ino-dijo Sasuke llamándola pero ella lo interrumpió al mismo tiempo que lo ignoraba

-pero no te avergüences, es normal mi amor-dijo pegándosele más lo cual hizo enojar a Sakura, cuando Sasuke noto esto sonrió, pero cuando escucho que Ino le llamaba "mi amor" se enfado pues solo había una persona que podía decirle así y para que se alejara decidió hacer un pequeño comentario.

-pesas mucho-dijo Sasuke mientras inmediatamente se le bajaba de encima-debrías considerar ponerte a dieta-dijo Sasuke, acto seguido Ino se bajo de su espalda,

-jajaja-todo el salón empezó a reír incluido Sasuke aunque Sakura fue la única que noto eso y sonrió tiernamente como una enamorada

-ustedes de que se ríen tontos-dijo diciéndole a Naruto y a Sakura especialmente, con cara de demonio con ganas de matarlos

-jajajaja te dijeron Gorda-dijo Sakura ignorándola y burlándose aún más por lo que todo el salón se reía a más no poder

-tontos-dijo y se fue a sentar en su lugar viendo a todo el salón con odio en especial a la frentuda de Sakura

-ya siéntense-dijo llegando Kakashi sensei callando a todos los alumnos

-si-dijeron todos aunque Naruto se sorprendió ya que Kakashi siempre llegaba mínimo 1 hora después de lo acordado y esta vez fueron menos de 15 minutos

-Tengo que darles un aviso-dijo serio (primera vez en la vida)-vamos a hacer una obra-dijo ahora menos serio imaginándose a todos disfrazados diciendo sus diálogos

-¿Qué obra?-pregunto Tenten una joven de ojos y cabello castaño

-la bella durmiente-dijo aguantándose la risa

-yo seré la princesa y Sasuke el príncipe-dijo inmediatamente Ino casi gritando, por lo que Sasuke se sentía completamente avergonzado

-No lo creo yo seré el príncipe y Sakura la princesa-dijo rock lee un tipo extremadamente raro que estaba obsesionado con Sakura

-NO-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo y cuando se voltearon a ver ambos sonrieron lo que Ino vio y frunció el seño, muerta de los celos

-no los papeles serán por sorteo-dijo Kakashi.incluso si les toca un papel del sexo opuesto, lo interpretaran-dijo estallando en risas el Profesor

-pero yo no quiero estar en esa obra-dijeron nuevamente Sasuke y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-no es de que quieran-dijo Kakashi volteando a ver a ambos de manera no muy agradable

-pero...-iban a protestar cuando...

-o reprueban-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante pues sabía que especilmente ellos harían todo por mantener su promedio de diez perfecto

-...-y tal como lo esperaba ambos se callaron aunque tenían un rabia tan grande. Se les notaba en la cara que querían matar a ese pervertido que tenían como profesor

-bueno ahora vengan por sus papeles-dijo el sensei

-pero, sensei-dijo Naruto

-Ahora que Naruto-dijo Kakashi desesperado pues ya conocía las preguntas de Naruto-Sabes que primero los papeles y después duda ahora, sientate-

-...-Naruto se sentó en su lugar delante de Sakura y detrás de Hinata aún enojado pues no lo dejaron hablar

Todos agarraron cualquier papel a la suerte y cuando los abrieron unos estaban felices unos enojados y a otros casi les da un infarto en medio del salón

-¿que te toco Naruto?-dijo una chica de ojos aperlados y cabello azul llamada Hinata

-Rey y a ti-dijo Naruto un poco feliz por no tener que ser el príncipe

-Reina-dijo Hinata muy sonrojada

-que bien así estaremos juntos-dijo sin ninguna vergüenza e inconciente del sonrojo de Hinata

-si-dijo más sonrojada

-Sakura que papel te toco-pregunto Sasuke que se sentaba detrás de ella

-dime tú primero y prometo decirte después-dijo Sakura pues le tocaba según ella un papel muy vergonzoso

-bueno... pero no te vayas a burlar y sobre todo no le vayas a decir a Naruto-dijo

-lo prometo-dijo sonriéndole por lo que en las mejillas de Sasuke apareció un leve sonrojo lo que Sakura no noto

-...Bueno me toco ser la princesa-dijo un poco sonrojado

-¿De verdad?-dijo aún sin poder creerlo, esto debía ser una mala broma

-si-dijo-¿y a ti?-dijo interesado en la respuesta

-bueno...-dijo totalmente sonrojada

-¿si?-dijo

-soy el príncipe-dijo Sakura finalmente

-QUE-grito Ino desde un lado que estaba escuchando la conversación de ambos y cuando escucho lo último se estaba muriendo de celos ya que El "amor" de su vida y su enemiga se tendrían que... bueno... besar y esa idea no le agradaba del todo.

Continuara...


	2. Recuerdos, una cita y un beso

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Bueno gracias por sus comentarios los dejo con el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste y sigan dejando comentarios por favor para que me motive y pueda seguir con la historia nnU ya que en este momento tengo como una especie de bloqueo

NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE NI NUNCA LO HARA PARA FORTUNA MIA

-COMO SASUEKE ES LA PRINCESA Y YO NO SOY EL PRINCIPE ES UNA INJUSTICIA NO PUEDE SER-dijo Ino histérica parándose llamando la atención de todos en la clase

-que dices Ino-dijo Kakashi muy divertido pues la situación se estaba poniendo bastante incomoda para sus dos estudiantes

-Que Sakura y Sasuke son los protagonistas-dijo haciendo su escena ahí

-Eso quiere decir que...-dijo Naruto estaba aguantando la carcajada, eso no se veía todos los días

-ay no-dijo Sakura pensando en la burlas que recibiría

-problemas-dijo Sasuke imaginándose a si mismo con vestido

-NO ES POSIBLE TE ODIO FRENTUDA (n/a:no se como se escriba así que así le dejare si esta mal perdón)-dijo Ino gritando por lo que toda la escuela la escuchaba

-Ino...-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke pero los ignoraba. Estaban realmente enfadados por la indiscreción de la rubia

-ES IMPOSIBLE-seguía haciendo su berrinche-ES UNA PESADILLA-solo faltaba que llorara

-Ino...- insistieron Sakura y Sasuke pero seguía ignorándolos, estos estaban empezando a ponerse rojos a causa de la furia que sentían por que cierta rubia no podía mantener la boca cerrada

-DEBE DE HABER UN ERROR-dijo histérica era realmente desesperante y ya había empezado a llorar

-Ino/Ino-cerda... CALLATE-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo pues al parecer Ino había acabado con sus paciencias

-...-todo el salón se calló por el grito de ambos, ambos estaban sonrojados y no se miraban o decían algo ya que todo el mundo los observaba

Y cuando todos empezaron a murmurar suena la campana salvándolos de un castigo y un momento embarazoso que nunca olvidarían

Sakura tenía que hacer las compras de la cena por lo que se separó y quedaron Sasuke y Naruto solos en el camino de regreso a sus casas

-¿y que piensan hacer con lo de la obra?-pregunto Naruto rompiendo el silencio, era la primera vez que veía a Naruto tan serio

-¿de que hablas?-dijo Sasuke sin entender el punto de Naruto

-bueno pues si a lo que me refiero... Sakura y tú no sería ¿como decirlo?... algo raro digo... la conocemos desde jardín de niños-dijo Naruto buscando las palabras correctas para no incomodar a Sasuke y mucho menos que se enfadara e hiciera una escena como la de esta mañana

-Pues tú te enamoraste de ella cuando asistíamos a primaria-dijo Sasuke mirándolo de reojo

-lo se pero ese fue amor de niños ahora digo... ya crecimos...y esto podía ser un poco serio-dijo Naruto cuando fue interrumpido por su amigo

-lo se pero no pienso renunciar a la obra-dijo con el seño fruncido-el pervertido de Kakashi me va a reprobar y no voy a dejar que Sakura bese a otro...-

-te gusta Sakura ¿verdad?-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara

"diablos desde cuando Naruto se volvió tan perspicaz"penso Sasuke

-QUE DICES DOBE ESO NO ES VERDAD-Dijo Gritando y demasiado sonrojado mirando hacía otro lado, tratando de que Naruto no notara su sonrojo, aunque era demasiado obvio

"que predecible se ha vuelto Sasuke"penso Naruto"de seguro son los síntomas de amor"

-Entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojas?-dijo Naruto con su sonrisa picara adornando su cara

-No me sonrojo... así es mi piel-dijo Sasuke "Así es mi piel, que idiota"penso Sasuke

-si claro...roja-dijo y se empezó a reír-jajajaja,¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?-

-cállate Naruto-dijo Sasuke ya un poco alterado, si Naruto seguía con eso de seguro se llevaría un buen golpe, cortesía del Uchiha

-Es mejor decirle lo antes posible, por que puedes perderla, es popular y...-dijo serio Naruto pero Sasuke lo interrumpió

-No crees que tú deberías seguir tu consejo-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué quieres decir teme?-dijo Naruto mientras fruncía el seño, esa mirada no le agradaba nada

-Si tú invitas a Hinata a salir yo invito a Sakura-dijo con una mirada desafiante "NO creo que lo haga" pensó Sasuke sonriendo con superioridad

-bien-dijo Naruto extendiendo su mano "¿Por qué Hinata?" pensó confundido el rubio

-es un trato-dijo Sasuke cerrando el trato

-si-dijo Naruto estrechando la mano de su amigo

-ahí viene Hinata mejor los dejo solos-dijo Sasuke separándose del rubio con dirección al supermercado

-espera que...-dijo Naruto nervioso, la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda

-Naruto ¿Cómo estas?-llego saludando Hinata sonrojada

-Hinata, hola-dijo Naruto recordando el trato de hace unos momentos debía hacerlo por el bien de sus amigos

-¿Te encuentras bien? te noto distraído-dijo un poco preocupada

-Estoy bien-dijo sonriéndole por lo que Hinata se sonrojó aún más, que por primera vez Naruto lo noto

-bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo Hinata saliendo de ahí pero...

-...Oye Hinata-dijo Naruto tomándola de la mano antes de que se fuera

-¿si?-dijo más sonrojada pues Naruto la sujetó de su mano antes de que se fuera

-¿tienes planes para el viernes?-pregunto Naruto por lo que Hinata parecía un farolillo de navidad

-no ¿Por qué?-dijo muy nerviosa

-¿quieres ir conmigo al cine?-pregunto Naruto por lo que Hinata estaba demasiado feliz

-me encantaría Naruto-dijo

-bien nos vemos mañana-dijo Naruto soltándola y yéndose

-esta bien-dijo Hinata ya un poco más tranquila

-mañana...-dijo Hinata un poco incrédula pero Naruto ya se había ido

CON SAKURA

"¿Qué me pasa? Por favor solamente es Sasuke digo lo conozco desde pequeños no puedo sentir nada por el eso sería muy problemático"

-Sakura-cuando la nombrada escucho su nombre y volteo para encontrase con...

-Sasuke-dijo avergonzada por lo de al obra y la escena que armaron esta mañana

-creía que estabas con Naruto-dijo Sakura ocultando su sonrojo para que este no lo viera

-estaba con el, pero Hinata llegó-dijo recordando el trato

-ah-dijo entendiendo perfectamente la situación de su amigo

-bueno terminaste las compras-dijo Un poco sonrojado recordando los papeles y LA escena

-si-dijo esta

-¿que harás de cenar?-pregunto como tratando de entablar una conversación con ella

-pues no lo se...-dijo pero fue interrumpida por su amigo

-oye Sakura-dijo estaba decidido a invitarla a salir había hecho un trato

-si-dijo sonriéndole a lo que Sasuke estaba nervioso y MUY sonrojado

-bueno ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?-pregunto tratando de sonara lo más normal posible

-no-dijo un poco impaciente y ansiosa de que iba a decir

-quieres...-iba a invitarla cuando fue interrumpido por un ruidoso grito que sonó en toda la tienda proveniente de...

-SASUKE-dijo una rubia con ojos color azul

-Yamanaka/Ino-cerda-dijeron los dos amigos al mismo tiempo al descubrir de quien se trataba, ambos estaban totalmente irritados y enfadados por que la rubia había acabado con el momento

-¿Sasuke oye que vas a hacer el viernes?-dijo ignorando completamente a Sakura por lo que esta frunció el seño

-Nada que te interese-dijo Cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho indiferente a lo que decía Ino por lo que Sakura sonrió, ese era Sasuke Uchiha el chico frío y desinteresado por las chicas que tanto conocía y quería

-Bueno es que la verdad nuestra relación se esta deteriorando y te quería a invitar a salir el viernes ¿Qué dices?-dijo hablando demasiado por lo que Sasuke se desespero y estuvo a punto de matarla ahí mismo por interrumpir su invitación

-que hablas mucho y más importante todavía NO-dijo muy frió y con furia

-Pero Sasuke...-iba a insistir pero este se fue tomando la mano de Sakura para sacarla de ahí dejándola completamente sola a Ino (en el pasillo)

AFUERA DEL SUPERMERCADO

-Sakura...-dijo Sasuke tratando de calmarse

-Gracias por sacarme de ahí de verdad no sabía que Ino-cerda podía llegar a ser así de desesperante-dijo feliz de estar sin Ino hablando todo el tiempo

-Lo mismo opino, pero...-dijo Sasuke sonrojado que por Primera vez noto Sakura y se calló para escucharlo atentamente

-si-dijo indicándole que siguiera con lo que estaba diciendo

-Bueno yo quería invitarte a salir el viernes-dijo armándose de valor y esperando una respuesta aunque estaba muy nervioso de recibir una negativa ya que sabía que la relación con Sakura cambiaría completamente

-...-Sakura estaba totalmente sorprendida y anonadada con un sentimiento de felicidad recorriendo todo su cuerpo y prontamente se le formo una sonrisa en los labios

-claro, me encantaría Sasuke-cuando dijo eso Sasuke estaba que no cabía de felicidad en si mismo y beso a Sakura como nunca antes había hecho con nadie ya que Sakura fue su primer y único beso

RECUERDO

-Sakura-dijo un pequeño niño de 10 años cabello y ojos negros

-hola ¿y Naruto?-respondió una niña con cabello rosa y ojos verdes

-no lo se de seguro luego nos alcanza-dijo sin importarle su amigo-creo que se fue a comer ramen con Iruka-sensei

-entonces vamonos-dijo ella sabiendo que Naruto se tardaba horas comiendo ramen

-si-y así emprendieron el viaje de regreso a sus casas aunque estaban muy callados

-sabes que escuche en el pasillo-dijo un poco molesto Sasuke rompiendo el silencio

-¿Qué?-pregunto atenta a lo que decía

-Que el dobe ya dio su primer beso-dijo más molesto y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué? NARUTO HIZO QUE-dijo sorprendida Sakura por esa noticia inesperada, definitivamente no se esperaba eso

-bueno es solo un rumor-dijo explicándole-lo dicen en el baño de hombres, pero la verdad no le he preguntado-

.yo escuche que Ino también beso a Shikamaru-dijo un poco triste-pero en realidad tampoco se si sea cierto-

-QUE-dijo Sasuke Muy sorprendido

-pues si, tal parece que nos estamos quedando atrás-dijo suspirando

-si-dijo de igual manera

-no puedo creer que Naruto...-iba a decir Sakura cuando

-Oye Sakura-dijo Sasuke decidido a todo, no podía dejar que Naruto le ganara en algo

-si-dijo curiosa y atenta a lo que iba a decir, no podía dejar que Ino-puerca le ganara

-¿crees que estemos haciendo bien en no dar nuestro primer beso? Me refiero a que Naruto nos haya ganado es humillante-dijo viéndola a los ojos mientras se sentaban en una banca del parque

-en eso tienes razón-dijo-¿pero que hacemos?-pregunto la de ojos verdes

-dar nuestro primer beso-dijo decidido

-pues si ¿pero con quien? A lo que me refiero es que no vamos a besar a la primera persona que se nos atraviese-dijo Sakura sin entender

-PUES CLARO QUE NO-dijo enojado al imaginarse a Sakura besando a alguien extraño

-entonces que piensas hacer-dijo desesperada sin entender nada de lo que Sasuke le quería decir

-bueno pues ¿Qué tal si bueno los dos, tu sabes...-dijo nervioso y sonrojado por lo que Sakura no entendió nada

-¿Qué?-dijo sin entender

-bueno los dos...-dijo con una mirada significativa que Sakura entendió de inmediato

-pero...-iba a alegar cuando la interrumpió nuevamente el de cabello negro

-somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar nunca, además es mejor que aprendamos los dos juntos para que cuando lleguemos a la secundaria sepamos besar además...-dijo nervioso todavía, ni siquiera el estaba seguro de esto

-bueno, esta bien-dijo con un poco de duda y MUY nerviosa

-¿estas segura? -dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-si-dijo decidida no se iba dejar vencer por Ino-cerda NUNCA

-bueno...-dijo esto y se acerco tomándola por las mejillas completamente sonrojado y con delicadeza hasta que rozaron sus labios delicadamente

Ya así fue su primer beso que en realidad solo fue un pequeño roce de labios y ya pero ellos estaban demasiado sonrojados, En ese momento sus hormonas habían vencido a sus neuronas pero aún así eso fue algo inolvidable para los dos

Pero tan pronto como termino llego Naruto...

-¿Que hacen?-dijo saludándolos

-nada- dijeron sonrojados que parecían farolillos de navidad

-Bueno¿escucharon el rumor de que yo me bese con no se quien?-dijo enojado

-si-dijeron recordando eso y olvidando momentáneamente su primer beso

-puras mentiras-dijo más enojado aún-cuando fui a comer ramen, Kiba el chico-perro de la clase me pregunto¿pueden creerlo? Quien creería que yo besaría a alguien-dijo con cara de asco

-QUE-casi les da un infarto a esos dos ahí por la sorpresa

-si también el de Ino Yamanaka es falso-dijo sin darle tanta importancia pero los otros dos estaban realmente enojados-¿Quién inventaría eso?

-QUE-volvieron a gritar se habían besado por nada

-si¿Por qué?- dijo sin saber nada de lo ocurrido antes de que el llegara

-no nada-dijeron los dos sonrojados y sintiéndose como tontos

-bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose y dirigiéndose hacía su casa

-Oye Sasuke-dijo Sakura sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a su amigo

-¿Qué?-dijo el en las mismas condiciones

-al menos nosotros sabemos que se siente-dijo sonriendo

-si-sonrió-además Naruto no nos gano-dijo con aire de superioridad

-si-dijo

-bueno nos vemos mañana-se despidió Sasuke

-adiós-dijo Sakura igualmente dirigiéndose a su casa

FIN DEL RECUERDO

Continuara...

NOTAS FINALES

COMENTARIOS ONEGAI, espero que me den ideas por que en verdad no se que poner se me ha secado el cerebro

Atte Darkz


	3. la cita y la crisis de genero

Gracias por sus comentarios y perdonen la tardanza, estaba en exámenes... nnx...y bueno ya se imaginaran nnU

En verdad gracias por su apoyo aunque pude notar que ustedes tampoco estaban tan inspirados nnU de todos modos muchas gracias

Los dejo con la historia

Desde aquel beso del cual nadie se había enterado, Naruto había notado extraños a sus mejores amigos, pues cada vez que se veían se sonrojaban o cuando un hombre hablaba de Sakura en forma inapropiada por decirlo educadamente (n/a: saben a lo que me refiero) a Sasuke se le notaba enojado, sin embargo al ver a Sakura se olvidaba de todo incluso empezaba a hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

Así que por esa extraña situación Naruto pensó que lo mejor era hablar directamente con Sasuke.

RECUERDO

-oye Sasuke-dijo Naruto cuando se cruzó con Sasuke en el pasillo

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-dijo el sacando los libros de su casillero para la siguiente clase

-bueno... es que he notado que Sakura y tú están muy raros últimamente-dijo él tratando de no decirlo de forma que Sasuke no se pusiera agresivo

-¿y?-dijo él sabiendo perfectamente a donde se dirigía esta pregunta

-bueno quisiera saber por que-dijo Naruto viendo fijamente donde se encontraba cierto pelinegro

-hablamos en el ensayo-dijo Sasuke al escuchar la campana que indicaba el comienzo de la siguiente clase

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-QUE-dijo... no, más bien grito un rubio bastante sorprendido cuando Sasuke le había contado lo sucedido en el supermercado

-no seas tan escandaloso-dijo Sasuke dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza-hice mi parte del trato-dijo un poco sonrojado-¿y tú?-

-pues yo también voy a salir con Hinata... ¿pero ya le pediste que sea tu...?-dijo Naruto con cara de duda

-¿mi Qué?-dijo Sasuke viendo la expresión de Naruto

-tú sabes... tu novia-dijo Naruto pensando en sus amigos como novios sintiéndose excluido

-No-dijo él sonrojado-no puedo hacer eso es mi mejor amiga-dijo sonrojándose mientras que pensaba en Sakura y aquel beso

-pero si hacen buena pareja además ya la besaste-dijo Naruto viendo al pelinegro con cara de pícaro

-ya lo sé, pero es que no es fácil llegar y declararte además no hay momento en que nos dejen solos por lo de la estupida obra-dijo recordando a todas las mujeres que lo perseguían, grababan. Y tomaban fotos vestido como mujer simplemente era humillante

RECUERDO

-Sasuke que lindo se ve-dijo una

-si parece una linda muñequita-dijo otra de las tantas integrantes de su club de admiradoras

-Jajaja Sasuke jajaja que lindo te ves jajajaja-decía Naruto entre risas, trataba de hacer enfadar a Sasuke pero no podía decir mucho debido a la risa.

Sasuke estaba completamente enfadado por tener que usar ese ridículo vestido, además de llamar tanto la atención, todas las chicas le tomaban fotos o lo grababan, eso le preocupaba más ahora pero después se vengaría de Naruto, en ese momento en el que Sasuke pensaba en torturas para Naruto y en formas de deshacerse de las fotos cuando Sakura salió con su vestuario de príncipe, realmente se veía bien por lo cual la mayoría de los presentes se sonrojaron incluido Sasuke

-Sakura...-Naruto se paro de reír y se quedo viendo a Sakura, realmente se veía increíble

-...-a Sasuke se le había olvidado todo cuando vio a Sakura definitivamente estaba enamorado

-¿y bien seguimos con el ensayo?-dijo Sakura sonrojada sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella

-si-dijo Sasuke despertando de su sueño (por decirlo así) y le envió una mirada muy fría a los hombres que veían descaradamente a su Sakura

FIN DEL RECUERDO

-si ese es el problema, yo distraeré durante un momento y tú le dices-dijo Naruto ofreciéndose a ayudar

-no-dijo Sasuke inseguro no quería arruinar esa amistad

-yo sabré cuando es el momento, bien-dijo Sasuke un poco pensativo cuando Naruto con intención de provocar a Sasuke hizo la pregunta que todo hombre hace para retar a otro

-pero... ¿te da miedo?-dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke con arrogancia

-¿Qué dices?-dijo Sasuke cayendo inconscientemente en el plan de Naruto, pues su orgullo se vería afectado

-eso es, te da miedo que Sakura te rechace y que...-Naruto seguía provocándolo sin embargo no se dio cuanta que ya era suficiente

-callate, yo no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo Sasuke con su típica sonrisa de superioridad

-claro que si, le tienes miedo a demostrar tus sentimientos y que no te correspondan...-dijo Naruto alzando la voz

-que idioteces estas diciendo, ye te he dicho que no-estaba a punto de golpear a ese dobe cuando escucho la voz más dulce que hizo que olvidara totalmente el asunto de Naruto y su orgullo

-pero...-Naruto se sintió ignorado y sabía que su plan había fracasado por la interrupción de cierta pelirosa

-Hola-dijo Sakura uien se estaba tomando un descanso del ensayo

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke quien parecía no reaccionar pues no dejaba de verla

-hola-dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta del estado de pelinegro

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto Sakura sentándose a un lado de Sasuke

-bueno pues...-prácticamente Sasuke estaba idiotizado pues no podía terminar siquiera una frase coherente

-platicábamos-dijo Naruto rápidamente para no delatar a el ahora zombi

-¿de que?-dijo inocentemente Sakura sin embargo no sabía en los apuros que ponía a sus amigos

-...-Naruto no sabía que decir, no se le ocurría absolutamente nada, entonces Sasuke salió de su estado zombi-enamorado y decidió vengarse del rubio por casi herir su orgullo

-a Naruto le gusta Hinata-dijo Sasuke con un enorme sonrisa

-QUE DICES TEME-dijo Naruto sintiendo como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, logrando el efecto de que su cara se pusiera totalmente roja, en ese momento sentía vergüenza, furia y unos grandes deseos de golpear a su "amigo"

-no seas tímido después de todo Sakura sabe de estas cosas y te puede aconsejar-dijo Sasuke concentrándose en hacer enojar y sufrir a su amigo, aunque después de todo en el fondo lo estaba tratando de ayudar como forma de agradecimiento

-de verdad, por que Hinata esta...-iba a decir Sakura pero fue interrumpida por un sonoro grito de Tenten quien quería hacer prueba de sonido

-SAKURA...-gritó Tenten-AYUDAME CON EL SONIDO POR FAVOR-

-lo siento tengo que irme-dijo Sakura retirándose de ahí

-espera...-nuevamente habían dejado al pobre y despistado Naruto con la duda ¿que tenía que ver Hinata en esto?

-¿Qué me iba a decir? Se que tu sabes teme-dijo Naruto con mucha curiosidad

-¿sigues sin darte cuenta verdad?-dijo el pelinegro poniéndose de pie y sonriendo-y me dices lento-dijo marchándose de ahí

-¿de que hablas?-dijo Naruto quien se sentía muy confundido

-deberías observar la gente que esta a tu alrededor Naruto-le grito desde lejos Sasuke alejándose cada vez más

-pero...-Luego golpearía a Sasuke y le obligaría a decirle

-Oh pero que cosa es esta- dijo Sasuke vestido ya actuando la escena en la que se pincha el dedo con la rueca.(n/a: no se si vayan así los diálogos pero bueno)

Sasuke era guapo y era el más solicitado por la población femenina, se podía decir que era CASI perfecto ya que para actuar realmente apestaba (pero para todo lo demás esta bien )

-jajaja pobre Sasuke-dijo Naruto viendo lo ridículo y lindo que se veía Sasuke como princesa, anteriormente lo había visto con el vestuario pero definitivamente en actuación era pésimo, más bien patético

-Naruto-escuchó una voz dulce y tímida que lo llamaba

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto a la Hyuuga quien se encontraba parada a una costado de él al darse cuanta de esto Naruto se sonrojo levemente

-bueno...sobre la cita-dijo ella luchando por no desmayarse de la timidez y vergüenza había pasado su límite de sonrojo como cinco minutos atrás

-a sí¿hay un lugar al que quisieras ir?-dijo Naruto perdiendo interés en lo patético que era Sasuke o en algo más, ahora Hinata era quien ocupaba toda su atención

-hay una película en el cine que me gustaría ver-dijo tímidamente viendo la sonrisa que Naruto le mostraba

-bien, entonces nos vemos al salir de la escuela-dijo él no te olvides dijo al ver que todos salían de escena, iba a ir a burlarse de la actuación de Sasuke un momento

-si-dijo ella sonrojada nuca podría olvidar eso

-jajaja-dijo Sakura quien lloraba de la risa incluso su estomago empezaba a doler

-no te burles ya es demasiado humillante-dijo Sasuke quien ya se había quitado su estupido vestido

-es que te veías tan lindo-dijo ella burlándose-aunque francamente no se te da la actuación-dijo ella en tono burlesco

-y tú tan varonil-dijo Sasuke enfadado por las burlas de la pelirosa así que decidió vengarse

-¿Qué?-dijo ella parando en seco le había dicho que ella era... ¿varonil?

-si, el papel de príncipe es genial para ti-dijo Sasuke viendo que su plan daba resultado

-¿Qué? De verdad crees que soy varonil-dijo ella entrando en una crisis

-pues lo haces bastante bien-dijo Sasuke burlándose que daría por poderla grabar en este momento

-...-Sakura se había quedado callada lo cual era muy raro en ella

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Sasuke preocupado, hubiera sido mejor no decir aquello

-Tal vez por eso ningún chico me invita a salir-dijo Sakura sacando rápidamente sus deducciones

-bueno...-de hecho ese no era el motivo la verdadera razón era que Sasuke ahuyentaba a cualquier miembro del sexo masculino que se quisiera acercar a Sakura por lo que se sintió culpable

-me estoy comportando como un hombre y...-Sasuke estaba seguro que Sakura iba a llorar y el quería evitar eso a toda costa

-vaya que eres bastante problemática, solamente era una broma-dijo Sasuke tratando de que reaccionara y volviera a sonreír y hablar mucho como ella acostumbra

-no... es verdad, si soy masculina-definitivamente esto se estaba poniendo feo Sasuke no tenía idea de que hacer... después de todo seguía siendo un chico

-claro que no-dijo Sasuke tomándola de los hombros y acercándose a ella-no eres masculina

-entonces por que ningún chico me ha invitado ha salir-dijo Sakura mirando fijamente a Sasuke a los ojos

-bueno por que...-definitivamente no le iba a decir que por que eso lo ponía celoso y el lo evitaba a toda costa

-de seguro...-Sakura iba a seguir con su trauma cuando Sasuke en un ataque de histeria la beso para convencerla y que siguiera sonriendo

-ya lo vez te dije que solo era una broma, yo nunca besaría a una chica varonil, te lo tomas muy enserio-dijo Sasuke muy nervioso y sonrojado, estaba hablando demasiado rápido

-por...-Sakura estaba confundida pero feliz

-no eres masculina de hecho... eres bonita-Sasuke no paraba de hablar estaba hecho un manojo de nervios

-...-Sakura sonrió

-aunque a veces molesta-Sasuke seguía hablando cuando Sakura decidio darle las gracias de una manera poco convencional... le dio un pequeño beso callando al instante al pelinegro

-yo también te quiero-dijo saliendo de la escuela con dirección a su casa dejando a Sasuke en estado zombi, pero poco después una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sasuke y se fue corriendo detrás de Sakura

-Hinata, perdón se me hizo tarde-dijo Naruto apurado pero feliz y emocionado por su cita

-no importa¿nos vamos?-dijo ella sonriendo

-si, vamos-dijo Naruto con el entusiasmo de siempre

Después de ver la película y comer ramen a petición de Naruto estaban fuera de la casa de Hinata era un poco tarde y Naruto insistió en llevar a la de ojos aperlados hasta su casa, al principio Hinata de negó pero después termino accediendo.

-Gracias me la pase muy bien-dijo Hinata en la puerta de su casa

-yo también, ojala lo podamos hacer algún día de nuevo-dijo Naruto sonrojado, hoy había notado lo linda que era Hinata, se inclinó y la beso

-hasta luego-dijo Hinata al separarse demasiado sonrojada pero felizmetiendose a su casa estab segura que esta noche dormiría con una sonrisa

-adiós-dijo Naruto. Hoy se había dado cuanta lo divertida y linda que era Hinata además de que por fin había entendido de que hablaban sus amigos el estaba enamorado de ella sin saberlo, es por eso que se ponía celosos cuando Kiba se le acercaba mucho o cuando estaba deprimida la trataba de hacer reír

-así que esto es estar enamorado-dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su casa

CONTINUARA

Dejen comentarios, actualizare lo más pronto que pueda

Ja ne! )

D.A.


End file.
